Deadly Touch
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Voldemort starts to "fall" for the boy-who-lived, but, when he finds out his affection to the boy is slowly killing him... What will he do? R&R! Slash. Rated T, to be on the safe side. Title was changed
1. Paper

**Chapter One  
Paper**

**  
- Disclaimer: Never gonna own Harry Potter...-**

Red eyes darkened as he looked through a crinkled newspaper. He glared at the picture of the boy... he was in almost every article! His picture was on almost _every_ page! Voldemort couldn't escape the little pest! He was everywhere!

He had recently found out about his liking for the boy... But... he couldn't... He was a bloody _Dark Lord_! He shouldn't feel anything for anyone! He shouldn't feel the emotions he is feeling now! Only rage and amusement. He _should feel glad_ when people are slaughtered and tortured, he _should be _angry when people betray or _try_ to injure him,_ feel _satisfation when things get accomplished and so on... Lately, though, he hasn't felt any of those emotions. All he had felt when these things happened was utter disgust and sickness. (1)

A while ago, he had found one of his Horcruxes and took out the soul. It had melted into his body, he needed to be more human at the moment... His psychopatic thoughts and plans weren't getting him anything. His schemes were failing and Dumbledore was winning... That soul must have made him more human than he anticipated. He'd even gotten some of his looks back. His hair was quite long and wavy, he had a nose and full lips and his skin had gotten lighter, it wasn't as green anymore... and his eyes on the other hand have done pure black. Just the pupil and the color around it, not the _whole_ eye. It was different and it scared his followers more then the crimson had... The eyes would go red if he felt angry enough, but, he was never too furious. (2)

Tom shut his eyes, placed the newspaper on his lap and growled. rubbing his temple. He didn't notice the paper had gone up in flames. Feeling extreme heat, he looked down, all that was left of the paper was a pile of paper and a small clipping of Harry Potter. It was sometime in his fifth year. He picked up the picture and smirked. He made up his mind... Potter _would_ be his... (3)

--

(A/N) Short, I know, sorry. My head hurts SO much! I can't think straight, but I just wanted to get something up for you guys... Because I can't upload any of my other fanfics... Also, to the people who read Just One More... Sorry, accidently removed it... Will upload again soon.

(1) Just wanted to tell you SORRY this part was rushed (So were most of the other parts). I just don't do good at explaining feelings and stuff

(2) I know Voldemort getting his looks back is used alot, but I couldn't help myself... Sorry

(3) This sucked... and was... again rushed... Please don't kill me

I'm sorry... hope you still like it


	2. Children and Dark Lords

**Chapter Two  
Children and Dark Lords**

-...Disclaimer: NOPE! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!...-

**(This chapter takes place July 28th)**

"Come on, Mister! Play with us!" Whined a blonde, pig tailed, pudgy, blue eyed girl. She was tugging on his sleeve. Harry frowned and winced. He had just finished his _1000_ chores! He was too tired.

There were 3 children and let me tell you, they were vicious and evil. Their little eyes had a glint, and Harry didn't like it. They were hellish! All the people in the neighbourhood hated them more than Harry himself. "I really don't want to..." Started Harry. A brown haired, green eyed boy kicked him in the shin. He jumped up and winced in pain. He glared down at the monster. His shin, probably bruised, was stinging painfully. A girl with short red hair gave him the_ innocent _look, but she had the _same look _in her eye. He knew she was trouble, but, he had no choice, people were beginning to stare... "FINE!" He snapped and the three smirked. Tonya Walker (the blonde), Vikker Pakka(the boy) and Julia Harla (the red head) grabbed his arms and pulled him down the street.

**5 minutes later...**

How did he get roped into this? Seriously... He was tied to the monkey bars ladder in the kids park. The children had wanted him to go on the slide and when he was on his way there, they had jumped him. They were strong for kids. He frowned and looked around. Hardly anyone came this way, he hoped someone would find him. Struggling against his bonds, he tried to release himself from his restraints, but no such luck... He heard footsteps, someone was close! "HELP!" He shouted, he smiled, but the smile disappeared when he saw who was coming his way... "Crap..."

Dudley held his large belly as he lay on the ground, tears in his eyes, laughing... His crew members were laughing also, but not as hard as Dudley. He didn't know the names of the crew. Over the school year, when Harry was at Hogwarts, Dudley had gotten a new crew. But he could tell you one thing... They were all fairly over weight. Harry raised an eyebrow.

Finally, all the boys contained themselves. Dudley got to his feet and advanced on him. The other four members stood by, not interfering. "You know... this is convenient... We were planning a game of Harry hunting, now, actually, I have something different in mind." Harry bit his lip and gulped. "Pardon?" Dudley smiled and called to someone. "Jackson! Untie him." A boy with long, grey hair stepped forward. "Parkman! Hold him down!" A boy with green hair followed the other. "You two... just watch." They nodded. Harry didn't know what they were planning, but he wasn't going to stand by and let it happen.

As soon as the ropes were undone, he ducked under Jackson's arms and swerved by Parkman. He took off running. The others weren't as fast. He ran and ran and ran. Finally, he had lost them...

Just as he was about to go down a hill, he tripped on something and went rolling down.

A bruised and tired Harry returned to the Dursley's that day.

--

Voldemort was standing in front of the wards that protected Harry Potter. He had been trying to break them, slowly and undetectable, for the whole month, but they wouldn't crack. Instead of trying a spell this time, seeing as he shared the same blood as Harry, he bit his thumb and smeared some on the wards. Their power dropped but they were still in place. He raised his wand and casted a spell. The wards disappeared altogether. Voldemort took a step... He was now in Privet Drive.

--

Harry woke up early, his scar was burning. He flinched and went to open the window. When he slid the glass open, something caught his eye. A man, bearing a strong resemblance to Tom Riddle, was coming towards the Dursley's home. His scar started to bleed. He slammed the window shut, he wouldn't be surprised in Tom had heard. He heard the door downstairs creak open and the stairs squeak as someone walked up them, his doorknob began to move... the door opened...

--

(A/N) Sorry this is not very good... but hope you still like it.


	3. Broken Bones and Bloody Glass

**Chapter Three**

**Broken Bones and Bloody Glass**

**~_~ Disclaimer: Haha, do I LOOK like I own Harry Potter? Of course not :P ~_~**

Harry watched the door fly open... nobody was there... He frowned. He walked to the door and looked into the hallway. Nothing... That was when he felt cold breathe of his neck. Harry turned around but halfway in his turn, his shoulder was grabbed and he was thrown into the wall beside his bed. He fell, landed on the bed and winced. Pain was going through his arm and shoulder. His arm and shoulder had snapped when he'd connected with the wall. Still... he didn't see anyone! But someone was definately here.

When he got off the bed, his right arm hung useless at his side. "Show yourself!" cried Harry as the door swung shut. Then, the charm was removed. Standing in his room was Voldemort, smirking as he observed his young opponent. Harry felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he looked at the new Voldemort. He was really handsome... No! He couldn't think like that... Harry cleared his mind of those thoughts but his blush remained. Voldemort's smirk widened. "Hello, Potter." Harry growled. "What do you want?" Voldemort licked his lips. "You, of course. Why _else_ would I come here?" His nose crinkled in disgust as he looked around the room. Harry glanced at the door and then his eyes went back to Voldemort. "You can't have me..." Voldemort crossed his arms. "Really now?" Harry nodded his head. Took a step back and turned and went running for the window. The Dark Lord didn't stop Harry fast enough. Harry took a jump at the window, he covered his head and went barrelling through the window. Glass cut at his skin and clothes. He rolled down the hill. Voldemort ran to the mirror and saw Harry rolling off the roof. Harry landed on the ground. Thankfully, the roof wasn't too far up. But, now his stomach was bloody, along with his arms, back and his left cheek. His glasses were lying, broken, next to him. His left leg was stinging, perhaps he'd sprained it.

The boy got to his feet and limped down the road. Voldemort watched him. He'd let Potter go for now... but he'd catch up with his soon. Voldemort looked around, none of Potter's magic supplies were in the room. "Hey! You! What are you doing in our house?" Someone shrieked at him. Voldemort turned around. All three Dursley's were at the door way. Vernon looked at the window, his face went purple with rage. "Who are you?" Voldemort didn't answer, just pointed his wand at the three.

--

Voldemort left the house on fire. He had found Harry's supplies. He had shrunk them and put the items into his pocket. Pointing his wand at the sky, he left the Dark Mark in the sky for all to see. Laughing, Voldemort disappeared with a soft crack.

--

The fire had been put out and the burned bodies of the Dursley's were removed. Arabella Figg's eyes widened and she spun around, hurring to her house, she had to inform Dumbledore.

--

(A/N) Sorry it's not so good. I feel really sick... Hope nobody hates me for this chapter :S Please review :P I'd appreciate it


End file.
